conflict in the southern isles
by lilou8813
Summary: hans has return to his homeland ,, he must be confront to his family toward the crimes he commit against arendelle's crown the story leads to his fate in frozen fever. ( the story follow " a frozen heart"


Once he had arrived in the southern isles , he was immediatly drag in the throne room, in front of him where his 12 olders brothers and he could see all of them showing disgusting expression on their face expect for one...

Lars.

who show fear..

prince Caleb advanced

\- Hans is nice to see you little brother ! how was your trip in Arendelle ?

\- great ! say Hans with sarcasm.

caleb makes a sign to the guard who takes him...

\- where do you takes me ?

\- a place where you are not going to do sarcasm said Alphonse his 12th older brother.

\- well , little brother father wants to talk to you about something that happened in arendelle. Mocked klaus the 6th prince of the southern isles.

Alphonse laughed even more when he saw fear in his brother eyes.

\- a criminal should be put in a dungeon before dont you think dear brother ?

\- a criminal should not discuss the orders baby brother ! Respond Frank

\- a criminal should have a trial big brother added Hans

Finally caleb decided to stop his brothers , he was exhausted , a fight was the last thing he wanted to have.

\- a criminal should not talk about his fate and the criminal's brothers should shut up since the punishment would be decide by the king and not them Added Caleb

The guards took hans more firmly and led him to his father study while caleb followed him.

\- father...the...prisoner is there ! said caleb

The guard put Hans on his knees in front of the king. while he could see His father body language was calm his gaze was telling him the contrary.

\- Caleb leave me alone with you...brother.

\- i thought maybe i could stay...

Then he met his father furious gaze..and obediently respond..

\- yes father !

Hans could feel more tension through his body for the first time of his life he would have wanted his brother to stay here.

his father was going to kill him or beats him to death and he wanted no one to saw that.

\- why i m not surprised ? He looked at his son with severity.

\- what did i say before you went to the coronation of queen elsa Hans ?

Hans was confused , he was charged by regicide , treason and attempted murder and his father was asking him such a silly question...he couldn't continue to think since his father yelled :

\- ANSWER ! His father yelled

\- i...i dont know !

Hans makes a grimace , first word that he pronounced and his voice was already shaking.

\- i say to you to come back...

\- home immediately after the gates closed murmured hans as he closed his eyes to diminue his anxiety who was preventing him to breath.

\- you are not that stupid ! You remember it ! Now...what do think i thought when you didnt come back When i learnt that your ship was still in arendelle and that arendelle was put into some eternal winter and that prince hans westerguard of the southern isles was in charged of the kingdom !

Hans makes a shocked face how his father knew that ?

\- eternal winter doesn't mean isolation !

\- i couldn't go back the kingdom was frozen with the ship...

\- do NOT takes me for a FOOL the king screamed at his son.

\- i have a little discussion with lars who explain to me you whole plan to marry queen elsa of arendelle with his benevolent help. Then i receive this letter who explain to me how you were put in charge of arendelle. Your proposal to princess anna cause the sisters to argue making the queen reveal her powers and froze the whole kingdom ! The princess go after her sister leaving you in charge of the kingdom. You could have easily comeback home if you had the intention to do it since everything that happened was your fault !

His voice now , was beginning to reveal the strong anger of the king. he looked at his son and reprimanded him :

\- not only you disobey me but you hide your real intention and i won't tolerate that kind of behavior !

Hans was frustrated. What he has done involve murder and his father was more concerned to reprimand him like a child. But he was not surprise after all he hasn't had any remorse when he send him punish people who didn't paid their taxes or criticized him.

Suddenly Hans couldn't help and let his frustration explode :

\- i didn't have a choice ! i wanted freedom and this was the only way !

\- murder a queen ?

\- no ! i mean hiding my intention was the only way to get freedom. I wanted to get free from home... i wanted to get free from humiliation and mockery He yelled hoping his father will understand him once in his life.

Suddenly he felt a strong and surprising smacked on his face. The king was now furious...

\- look at what "freedom" is doing to you ! Yelling , lying at your father. Usurpation , regicide and attempt murder.

\- no...i didn't wanted to kill no one at the start... he said trying to be strong in front of his father

\- but you tried it !

\- yes but... Hans answers confused

\- so you wants to usurp a kingdom because you want to be "free"

Hans sighed , his father kept interrupted him and he couldn't explained himself

\- no ! I wanted...to show that i can be a great king and have respect of people...have your respect ! ..show than i m not a failure , show that i m not worthless , show that i m not a disappointment and that i can be someone ! I even succeeded propose to the princess in less than 24 hours.

\- you think that be a king by usurpation would makes me proud of you ?

\- but it was not my intention first ! I only wanted..i mean...i didn't wanted to kill..

\- enough ! Stop with your pathetic excuse in order to justify regicide !

\- i m not trying to justify it...

\- i say ENOUGH !

\- i m sorry.. he looked at the floor , lost , confused and anxious.

\- finally you have say something smart !

He was pathetic really , ridiculous and weak at looking at the floor like some lost mice.

No !

He needed to show how strong and powerful he could be. He tried to forget his bad sensation and be confident.

\- why do you even cares ? He murmured

\- you ignores me , i m only your 13th sons , you hates me your dont even considered me , you insult me , you humiliate me too i bet you do not even included me in the family ! If i was lost somewhere in the northern mountain of arendelle ! You will not even lay one finger to try to find me !

\- you can think that i hate you i m still your father and your are still my blood and will not let my son dishonored the name of our family !

Now , it was another huge smack that crossed his face but this one was much more powerful and hans could feel his cheek burning. Hans stay quiet.

\- dont you dare speak to me like that again ! This is me the king here ! Not you ! Does you have understand ?

\- yes father ! Hans closed his eyes again to decrease his tension. He was trying to makes a point...but he had forget who he was speaking with. When he discussed with his father the king was all the time right.

\- you have everything here ! You live in indecent luxury all your life and you wants " freedom" ? i gave you everything since you're a child. From your clothes to your horse. i buy you and your brothers the most expensive things ! i m the one who FEED you ! Your even own me your existence ! And what i get in return ? Lies , lies more lies , disobedience , comploting behind my back , try to murder a queen , and now complain ? Provocation ? because of you the southern isles reputation is ruined !! We are going to lose a lot of ally do you understand that or are you too stupid for that ? he yelled again.

Again not a word for the poor queen and princess of arendelle hans thought...it was only about his image.

\- yes i understand i m sorry father.

Then the king looked at his son during long minute who appeared as hours to hans.

\- You were going to abandon your whole family ? I will not talk about your brothers since his majesty prince hans hates them so much !Some of your nephew loved you a lot ? Lars your only brothers that cares for you ? ? YOU KNOW HOW YOUR MOTHER LOVE YOU ! you were going to abandon all of them ?

-no... yes...i dont know...i just wanted to be king because of mockery..

\- you did all of that because of mockery from your brother you know what you are ? You are a self centered little brat who only think about himself all the times He yelled again. I guess you hoped that arendelle will bow to the incredible amazing great king Hans of arendelle ?

\- i...i dont know i think...

\- " i dont know" ! The king repeated

\- it seems this is your favorite quote but this is definitely not what a true king would say. Fortunately you haven't succeed in your plan. Otherwise i will pity arendelle to have such a pathetic king. They would have a child not a man at the head of their kingdom.

\- arendelle citizens likes me at first ! They were impressed !

\- impressed ? Are you sure ? they were just as desperate as you because , If they were so impressed by you why they are not scared of you ?

\- maybe there are !

\- oh i can assure after reading these little letter that they just saw you as some pathetic buffon ! The queen , the princess and even the dignitaries !

Hans turn red of shamed. It could not possible no anna must at least be scared of him after what he has done...he didn't know what to respond this time...no it must not be true !

\- Maybe i have great potential to impress people , this is just this place who is a prison and break all my confidence and potential !

Hans bite his tongue. Judging by the expression on his father face he should have say nothing.

he asked shyly ;

\- you..you are going to put me in prison , banished me or executed me...

\- banished you after you tried to run away from home ? I dont kill my own blood and prison...well apparently you are already in a prison ! You are going to stay here i would show you what this is to wants " freedom" when you are already free and when you try to have it by murdering people.

\- Guards !!

\- yes your majesty ?

-Put prince hans in his room ! I will makes my decision about prince hans punishment after. _

He has wait in his room during one hour , now , when he finally heard the voice of his father who give him chills behind the doors of his room. He entered with some guards

\- i make my decision your punishment will be chores ! your begin tomorrow I want the stable clean ! Your brothers are receiving guest for the equestrian countdown !

\- Also , forget about sitron you are forbidden to use it anymore ! Are you listening ?

\- yes father !

\- great !

Then he looked at the room and notice a serie of drawing hans has draw since he was a teenager.

\- it will not bother you if i took your drawing away since life here is like prison ?

\- i...

Suddenly the king of the southern tore the drawing.

Hans gasped , he didn't expect that. That was his father real punishment destroying things he cares about the most ?

He continued and tore all of his son drawings that took Hans years to create.

\- What did you do that it has nothing to do with Arendelle he claimed at what his father has done!

\- Do you wants me to continue ? He yelled again furious ? Threatening to slap him again.

Hans stay quiet while watching at the scene in front of him without doing nothing.

The king looked at a small desk in his room and took everything and threw everything on the floor. He destroy everything , his favorite books , his personal staff , mostly all the birthdays gift of his mothers and lars were broken on the floor. He then took the map of the world Hans with him and tore it also.

\- please father stop it ! He begged

The king was furious and was not going to stop unless the whole room was destroy. even furniture were broken on the floor.

\- i guess what you have in your wardrobe has also nothing to do with what happened in arendelle ? I think you have a bit too much clothes for someone who live in a" prison"

The king torn all hans clothes and the only thing hans could do is watch the scene in front of his eyes as he just wish his father will finished and leave him alone.

\- dont hope trying to recover them !

Hans didn't even have time do say something the king has throw to the windows all Hans clothes.

Hans could feel some tears falling from his face and he hates himself so much at this moment. He had wanted to explain his motivation be the confident and manipulative person he was in arendelle. He was not even treat like a criminal.

\- look at you how pathetic you are ! A king who cry because his staff are broken...the king of the southern isles claimed with disdain

He added and his words were like knife for hans.

\- what does your mother will think of you ? She has already cried during the whole day because of you when she learnt what his so precious son has done !

\- i hope you dont have the intention to upset me again ?

\- no ! Murmured Hans beaten.

\- i doesn't have heard ?

\- No ! He say louder.

\- fine ! I dont want to saw you for the rest of the day ! Tomorrow your began you chores !

\- when do my punishment would end ?

\- when i will decide you have learn your lesson !

His father was going to leave the room when he could see that outside all of his brothers were there. of course rudi has to add his personally commentary to humiliate him even more...

\- poor hansy is crying because daddy has be mean with him !

\- leave me alone !! Hans yelled while grabbing something in his hand and aiming it at rudi head. his father could beats him even more he didn't care anymore

\- father looked at what hans has done !

\- rudi you stop bothering hans now ! He yelled

Surprise rudi dont say a word. It was the first time his father has defend him against rudi...

\- your little brother needs a lot of time to think about what he has done in Arendelle and i will give him this time !

He then leaves the room and lock him in it.

Hans has a bad feeling even before going to arendelle...his plan was stupid from the start ! He should have kept his original plan going to the brotherhood when his father will ordered him. If only lars never talk to him about arendelle.

Hans looked at a mirror his father has broken in his anger. His father was right. Freedom cause him to try to commit murder. What if his brothers has strong influence on him since he is a child than how he was just like them but didn't saw it ? In arendelle he has act just like them. He has tried to kill because he was obsessed by the idea of being a king. What if he had an other project that transform in an order obsession. Maybe he will try to harm other people again in order to have what he wants ?

Then hans look at his room Its was also right that his life was not that terrible his father has all the time be here to gives him what he needs materially. sure , he didn't like how his father treat him since he was little but..he couldn't just..hate him..it's was true he had done things for him. In fact sometimes on the contrary of his brother he could be nice to him. Now...his father hates him even more after all of that. He has lost the little consideration he had for him. Maybe if he try please him even more and do everything he wants it will changes things ?

he finally allowed himself to sobbed. He has make a whole disaster ! He has act just like his brothers and had played with his father's trust.

he thought about his clothes , he had only hIs outfit he wore in Arendelle before the coronation and it was sure his father will order the servant to not give him anything new. he was going to clean the stable with only the clothes he wore.

then Hans think about princess anna and when he locked her in this room freezing to death. What he has makes her endure and how everything was his fault because he was obsessed by a stupid and silly dream. He wanted to prove himself that he was able of something but what happened prove him the contrary he was a monster.

Hans didn't knew it was possible for him to be even more miserable than before. He has lost everything he had.

i m so sorry Anna...so sorry. he has thought about which apologize he should say to the princess but then he realize he was only torturing himself , after all he will never see the princess of arendelle ever again


End file.
